


turn me on, turn me over

by stromer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stromer/pseuds/stromer
Summary: “Almost thought you were going to jerk me off right in front of Patty, back there.”Auston sucks in a breath, sharp, and stumbles towards him. “I swear to god Willy, you looked so good out there.” I missed you, he doesn’t say.





	turn me on, turn me over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/gifts).



> This was written/posted before Willy signed so 1. if details are vague thats why and 2. if he doesn't sign I will accept full responsibility for tempting fate.
> 
> Title from Be Easy by Alice Smith (mainly as propaganda because the whole album is great and i want people to listen to it)

Willy finally signs in November.

Auston missed him but like, you can’t really say that to the guy you’ve casually been fucking for the last year and a half so.

Still, when he first see’s Willy in the locker room something clicks in his chest and he has to look away to stop his face from doing something stupid. He bumps his shoulder into Willy and says, “about fucking time” like they don’t both know he’s blushing.

Willy just grins, pleased, because he’s a fucking dick is what he is, and Auston wants to touch him so badly he feels like he can’t breathe.

 

Objectively, Auston has a terrible practice. He accidentally skates straight into the back of John and nearly knocks him over but, in his defence, Willy just did a lethal combination of giggling while flicking his hair out of his face and Auston’s only human.

So. Objectively he’s played better.

But also, _Willy’s there_ so. Practice is pretty great. Objectively.

 

It takes them forever to get off the ice and then Babs calls the first line back to work on some drills Willy’s missed Playing hockey with Willy is incredible, breath-taking, and Auston doesn’t even resent the extra work his line has to put in, too caught up in how well they play together.

The locker room’s empty by the time they get off the ice. Patty’s telling them about his plans for the afternoon which is fine, except for how Auston can’t hear him he’s so busy looking at Willy. Objectively, he’s looked better. He’s covered in sweat and his face is blotched with red and he _smells_. Auston’s truly never been more turned on in his life.

He shoots Willy a look, pointed, and nods his head towards the hallway. “Want a lift home?” he asks, impressed with how nonchalant he manages to sound.

Willy sees right through him, of course, raising an eyebrow at how Auston is clearly undressing as fast as possible, and smirks. “Sure, Matts,” he drawls, and if Auston wasn’t flushed from the onceover he just got he is now. Willy’s voice sounds like sex and he knows it.

 Auston closes his eyes and _breathes_. His stomach is hot, and it takes all of his will power not to stalk over to Willy’s stall and bite at him.

He imagines it, briefly, imagines pushing Willy into the back of his stall and kissing down his neck. Imagines working his hand into Willy’s pants, hearing Willy gasp, watching Willy come. He _knows_ Patty’s in the room still but he doesn’t care, would suck Willy off in front of the whole team if it meant he could touch him right now.

His toes curl in his skates.

Patty coughs.

Auston looks up. Patty and Willy are both looking at him, Willy looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and Patty looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here right now. Auston can _feel_ his dick pressing against his pants and his cheeks burn red, humiliation and desire churning in his gut.

“Oh, I wanted to talk to Mike,” Patty says, embarrassed, “You guys finish off without me.”

He’s barely out the door before Willy’s saying, “Looks like it won’t take long for you to finish anyway,” smirk widening.

“Get in the fucking showers, Nylander,” Auston growls, cheeks still furiously pink, as he finishes stripping off.

 

Auston’s mostly clean by the time Willy walks into the showers. He nods at Auston on way past, nonchalant, but he’s walking slower than necessary, more languid, a clear indication he wants to be looked at.

Auston looks.

It’s funny how much bodies change throughout the season. Last time Auston saw Willy like this was just before the start of the playoffs and his body was showing the effects of the season: still beautiful but more battered, slimmer. Now, after months without playing, Willy is broader than Auston’s ever seen him, his six pack more defined, a smattering of hair across his chest. Auston’s eyes catch on his thighs, strong and firm, and his mouth goes dry.

Willy turns to face the wall and says, casual, “Almost thought you were going to jerk me off right in front of Patty, back there.”

Auston sucks in a breath, sharp, and stumbles towards him. “I swear to god Willy, you looked so good out there.” _I missed you,_ he doesn’t say.

Willy looks over his shoulder, sees him coming closer and grins. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, turning back to face Auston. “ _Some_ _of us_ still need to shower. Get back over there.”

As he says it he drags a palm across his chest. His fingers brush his nipple and he lets out a soft breath.

Auston’s cock jerks. He takes a deep breath and steps back, eyes trained on Willy.

“Good,” Willy says softly, infuriating grin gentling slightly. “Look but don’t touch, eh.”

Auston flushes and squeezes the base of his cock, wildly turned on just from looking.

“Good boy,” Willy says and Auston _burns_ , feels red spread from his face down his chest. “God, look at you, so good for me, Aus.”

It’s too much, Willy watching him watch Willy. Auston wants to do something to break the intensity, chirp Willy for sounding corny, anything, only _he can’t breathe_. Blood is pounding in his ears and Willy’s eyes are on him and he thinks desperately that he could come from this, if Willy asked him to.

He pulls his hand away, still watching Willy, so he sees the look that flashes across his face, pride and hunger and something Auston can’t identify.

“Better give me something to look at then,” he croaks, miles from the nonchalant tone he wanted.

Willy chuckles, that ridiculous, gasping noise. Auston _knows_ Willy’s laugh is objectively weird, has heard him get chirped about it enough to know that it’s an odd sound.  Something in his stomach grows warm from the sound of it, butterflies added to the mix of emotions churning inside him.

Willy’s putting on a show now, soaping up his chest and thighs, _god those thighs,_ carefully avoiding touching his cock. He’s aiming for unaffected, like he doesn’t know Auston’s watching, like he doesn’t know he’s driving him wild. It would work too, probably, only Auston can see the way his dick jerks whenever his hand gets close to it, the way his breath stutters occasionally.

 

Auston feels like he’s floating, almost, watching Willy like this, unable to touch. He can feel precome leaking from the head of his cock and he’s so hard it _hurts_ but something about the way Willy looked when he stopped touching himself, like Willy was proud of him, stops him from palming himself, from relieving that pressure.

He loses track of time a little, watching Willy’s body move under the steam of the shower, gets caught thinking about all the places he wants to mouth at, up his thighs and across his chest and over his dick.

Willy’s voice pulls him out of it. “God Aus I can’t believe you,” he’s saying. “So good for me over there, not even touching yourself, just waiting, so good for me.”

Auston whines, involuntary, and feels more precome leak from the head of his cock. He’s so turned on he can barely breathe, warmth spreading up his chest and down his legs. It’s so overwhelming, having Willy in front of him like this, beautiful and gentle and _praising_ him, like Auston’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen.

“Turn around for me Aus,” Willy’s saying now, voice low. “Show me that hockey ass, eh. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

His voice is soft, coaxing, but the hunger in his tone is evident and it makes Auston’s toes curl. He turns around, bending at the waist slightly with his hands on the shower wall, completely on display.

He hears when Willy’s breath catches in his throat, hears him whisper _God_ under his breath, so soft he thinks it wasn’t meant for him. It steadies him, that Willy’s this affected, makes him feel safe. Willy’s _here_ , Willy _cares_.

 

He’s so caught up in the feeling of being watched, intoxicated by it, that he doesn’t hear Willy come closer to him, doesn’t notice him until he’s right there, cock pressing into the crease of Auston’s ass while he mouths wetly along his back.

Willy’s not that much shorter than him, not really, but he still has to rock up onto his toes to get friction, fucking up against Auston’s ass and it’s so close to what Auston wants, what he’s been wanting all summer, that Auston can help the strangled gasp that comes out of him.

He’s been quiet, mainly, up until now, trying to appear unaffected, but Willy touching him breaks the last of his restraint.

“Please,” he can hear himself saying, desperate. “Fuck Willy, please. I need you to fuck me. I, _oh god_ , I need you to _touch_ me. I need-”

He breaks off as Willy wraps his hand around Auston’s cock, working him deftly. His cock is nudging at Auston’s hole, catching on his rim as Willy rocks against him, and Auston realises he’s not going to last, can’t last, like this, surrounded by _Willy, Willy, Willy._

He can feel his orgasm building, the intensity in his gut spreading, and he tries to stop it, wants to hold onto this moment for as long as possible only then Willy’s biting at his shoulder and Auston comes with a shout.

 

His feels wrung out, hasn’t come like that since, _well_ , since Willy went home to Sweden, if he’s being honest with himself. Willy’s effectively the only thing holding him up now, his palm pressing into his chest, keeping Auston flush with his body.

Willy’s kissing along his neck, murmuring into his skin. Auston can only hear fragments of what he’s saying, isn’t even certain it’s all in English, but he catches _beautiful_ and _mine_ and suddenly he can’t bear not seeing Willy’s face, needs to _touch_ him.

He turns to face him and rests his head on his shoulder, breathing in _Willy._

“Can I get you off?” he asks, running a palm across Willy’s broad chest, heart tugging when Willy moans. “God, _Willy,_ it’s been so long, I-” he breaks off, overwhelmed.

“Fuck,” Willy replies, voice weak. “Yeah of course Aus, whatever you want.”

Auston sinks to his knees.

He runs his hands over Willy’s thighs, hard and bronzed, and kisses along his stomach. Willy’s cock twitches, seeking contact, and he whines.

“C’mon,” he says, voice tight. “You can stop fucking looking now, you piece of _ah_ – _”_

He breaks off as Auston finally relents, licking a line along his cock and then mouthing at the head.

He’s going slow, taking in the feel of Willy surrounding him, his taste on Auston’s tongue.

Willy, apparently unaware of Auston’s reverence, curses and pushes his hands into Auston’s hair.

“For fucks sake, Aus,” his voice is weak, breathless. “Stop being such a tease and _use your fucking mouth_.”

Auston relents, sinking as far down as he can. He chokes, eyes beginning to tear up, and Willy _moans._

“Jesus, fuck you’re good, Aus,” he’s saying now, pulling slightly at Auston’s hair. “Always take me so well. Like you were made to be on your knees for me.”

Auston’s cock jumps feebly and he wonders if he’s going to get hard again, just from sucking off William Nylander in the showers.

He’s working hard now, taking Willy deeper and deeper and moaning when he finally makes it all the way down. He stays there, throat full, breathing in Willy’s scent.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your mouth,” Willy is saying and Auston’s eyes are streaming, it’s so overwhelming. “Can I fuck your face, Aus? You’re always so good for me, on your knees.”

Auston hums, deep, and wraps his hands around the back of Willy’s thighs, encouraging.

“That’s it, baby,” Willy’s saying as he starts to gently fuck into his mouth. “Look at you, _God_ , you’re perfect.”

Auston feels like he’s drifting, leaving Willy completely in control, safe. He feels boneless, overloaded with sensations of _Willy_ , his voice, his smell, his fucking _thighs_.

Willy’s fucking into him in earnest now, pushing into him with enough force and mismatched rhythm that Auston knows he’s close.

He focuses in on the details of it, on Willy’s hand tugging at his hair, on the way his thighs feel under his hands, on Willy’s cock heavy on his tongue.

Willy swears, soft, as his hips stutter. He comes, holding the back of Auston’s neck so that he stays buried deep, no choice but to swallow.

Willy pulls back eventually, tugs lightly at Auston’s hair when he makes no attempt to support his own weight.

“God you’re good,” Willy murmurs. “Fucking missed you so much, Aus.”

Auston’s stomach flips, warm.

 

When they finally make it out of the showers, lips red and faces flushed, Patty’s sitting in his stall evidently waiting to take his own shower.

He looks mildly embarrassed, but he nods at them, friendly, as he moves toward the showers. “You good?” he grunts, a smirk hiding in the corner of his mouth.

Willy grins, smug, and says, “Yeah we both finished, thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that "eh" is a Canadian thing but Willy says it because he started saying it ironically to make fun of Mo but it stuck and now he says it constantly.
> 
> Also I couldn't really use the "auston matthews is a bottom you cowards" tag here but we all know its applicable on an emotional and spiritual level so.
> 
> Theres a 20k fic in here somewhere about how Auston and Willy started hooking up and what that will look like in the future. It involves a Lot of pining on Auston's part but we all know I don't write over 5k so you'll have to get by on the scraps of Auston's pining in here.
> 
> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
